From Pokegirls to demigods
by The Poke-Pj-Hp fan
Summary: Misty and five other pokegirls (May, Dawn, Iris, Serena and Bonnie) end up in Camp Half-Blood. They have got a mission to do and there isn't much time to complete it, as the future of both the worlds is at stake over here. Also, Ash along with a few of his friends has to do a mission for the legendary pokemon.Would the poke-girls be able to save the worlds in time?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: - I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES FROM POKEMON OR THE PJO AND HoO SERIES**

* * *

**Prologue:-**

Misty Waterflower was standing in an extremely dark place, which looked largely unfamiliar and somewhat creepy. She looked around, but didn't saw anyone. There was eerie silence as well as an ever-consuming darkness in the place.

"Hello! Is there anyone over here?!" Misty called out into the darkness; not exactly sure of what she expected to hear in return. She was certain though, that she was expecting some sort of an answer, because she just had an inner feeling that there was someone over here. Someone, who was watching her every move, and whose intentions weren't all that good.

Feeling a sudden sense of danger creep up her neck, Misty tried to call one of her Pokemons, especially Gyarados, who she knew would be quite useful in such a time. But her feeling of dread and fear increased as she realized that she didn't had her pokeballs with her, so it was going to be impossible to call any of her Pokemons for help.

"What are you so scared about, young demigod?"

Goosebumps erupted all over Misty's skin as she heard an extremely cold and cruel voice ask her what she was scared about.

But even in that moment of fear and confusion, Misty noticed that the said voice had called her a 'demigod'. She had never heard that sort of a term before, and wondered whatever it could mean.

"Wh-who are you? And where exactly are you hiding?" Misty asked with a little quiver in her voice, as she desperately looked around to locate the source of the voice.

"My child, I am everywhere. And as to who I am, that is something you will find out eventually anyways. That is, if you are able to survive the nearly impossible quest that awaits you in the future," the voice answered in a mysterious tone, though it was still possible to detect the hint of cruelty in it.

Misty couldn't make head or tail of what the voice was saying. So she just decided to cut to the details.

"Where am I? What exactly is this place?" she asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

As if in response to her question, the dark surroundings began to change form and Misty slowly realized that she was standing at the peak of some sort of a mountain.

What was even more horrifying was a crimson river of blood that seemed to be heading upwards towards the peak.

'Rivers don't flow in an upward direction, but for that matter, rivers aren't made up of blood either,' Misty thought to herself.

She was just about to ask another question to the mysterious voice, when the voice itself spoke with a hint of finality to itself, "Your future awaits you young demigod. Get ready for the sacrifice; be prepared to become my most precious pawn in this deadly game."

For a few seconds Misty almost felt as though she was falling down the peak, but then she heard someone calling her name,

"Misty! Misty, wake up!"

She felt as though someone was shaking her, and wanted her to desperately wake up or something.

'What do they mean by waking up? Was I sleeping? Is this all a dream?' she wondered to herself.

With a great effort, which made her feel as though she has plunged straight out of cold water, she opened her eyes.

Only to realize that she was in her bed, her head was paining rather badly and Daisy was standing at her bedside, with a concerned look on her face.

"Wha-what happened? How did I come back over here?" Misty asked more to herself, rather than to Daisy.

"Misty, relax," Daisy said in a soothing tone, trying to calm down her younger sister, "You just seemed to be having a nightmare, that's all."

"Nightmare," Misty repeated, wondering about it. But it felt so real, especially the smell of that blood flowing towards the peak, and the voice. As much as she tried, she couldn't remove that voice from her head. It was the creepiest thing that she had ever heard.

Just then they heard Lily and Violet calling them from outside.

"Oh! I think they want us to hurry up, today we all were supposed to clean up the gym!" Daisy exclaimed which made it look as though she had completely forgotten about it.

To be honest, even Misty had temporarily forgotten about the cleaning up of the gym, as the nightmare had totally drawn everything else out of her mind.

Now though, she remembered it quite clearly. For the first time, all the Cerulean sisters had agreed to share the chores at the gym equally amongst themselves. Something Misty was actually glad about, as she liked working with her sisters, in her opinion it made them feel more like a family and increased the closeness between them.

So today, they all were going to clean the gym and even Tracey had come all the way from Pallet Town, specifically to help them in this task.

As Misty was thinking about all of this, she felt a sudden sharp pain in her head and gasped out loudly.

"What happened?" Daisy asked, looking really worried.

"My head, it's been aching so badly ever since I woke up," Misty replied, clutching at the side of her head and wondering whether the nightmare had anything to do with her headache.

"Hmm, maybe you should take the day off today," Daisy said, observing her little sister, "Me, Lily and Violet can do the cleaning stuff, while you take some much needed rest. Though it might be a little difficult without having Tracey over here to help us, I guess," she added as an afterthought.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" asked Misty, who couldn't quite understand the last thing that Daisy said. After all, she had herself seen Tracey arrive at the gym yesterday itself.

"Oh, looks like I forgot to inform you about that! Actually Tracey returned to Pallet Town this morning, because Ash had called him over for something important.

"Ash called him, not Professor Oak? And Tracey just went away like that?" Misty asked her feeling really confused now. And it was finally then, that it struck her, "Ash is in Pallet Town! When the heck did he returned?! And why didn't he informed me about it?!" she literally shouted, feeling her temper rising.

Usually it was a common thing for Ash to inform all of his friends whenever he returned back to Pallet Town from one of his trips, so Misty found it highly surprising that Ash hadn't informed her, and had called over Tracey for some reason.

Her anger soon got replaced by concern, as she wondered aloud, "I hope he is alright. He was in some new region, the last time we had talked to each other, so I just don't understand why he returned to Pallet all of a sudden."

"Yeah that's really surprising," Daisy spoke, "And Tracey told me before leaving, that Ash had called up Brock and Gary at his house too. And apparently all of his friends from other regions have also been invited."

Okay, so now Misty's legendary temper was back with full force. Ash invites _all_ of his friends, except her? Nope that was the greatest definition of injustice according to her, and she wanted to get to the roots of this matter as soon as possible.

Momentarily forgetting about her headache, Misty was thinking of heading out straight into the lobby of the gym and video-calling Ash, so that she could find out why he didn't invite her.

But just then her and Daisy's attention was caught by a flock of Pidgeys, flying rather rapidly past the window of her room. Judging by the loud screeching noises made by those Pidgeys, and the fact that they seemed to be flying away from something rather rapidly, it looked like they were scared of something.

Just then, Misty's attention was caught by the slight sliver of morning sky visible from the window. The sky was colored in quite unnatural shades of magenta and violet, not exactly an everyday sight on the mornings in Cerulean City.

"That's strange," Misty muttered to herself, "Something doesn't seem to be normal over here."

She didn't know how right she was, and just how many out of normal things she was soon going to witness.

**Author Note: - Alright, so this was the prologue of the story, please review and tell me what you think about it. **

**Also, any guesses as to whom the mysterious voice in Misty's dream belonged to?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: - I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES FROM POKEMON OR PERCY JACKSON SERIES**

* * *

** CHAPTER - 1**

Misty's headache had finally gotten better and currently she was in the lobby of the gym, trying to video-call Ash.

Surprisingly though, the call was picked up by Ash's mom.

"Oh! Hello Misty! How are you?" Delia Ketchum exclaimed.

"I am fine Mrs. Ketchum. Is Ash home?" Misty asked her.

"Actually, Ash just left for somewhere with his friends," Delia told her.

"Where'd he go?" Misty asked her, feeling quite curious and possibly a little jealous about getting ignored by Ash.

"I think he said something about going to Johto, though I still don't understand why he suddenly left his journey in a new region and headed off to Johto just like that," Delia answered, and seemed to ponder over something for a while.

Misty was about to say goodbye and hung up the phone as she thought it would be rude to ask too many questions, but just then Delia said something which caught her attention,

"And you know what Misty, Ash was quite worried about you and the other girls that he has travelled with. He seems to think that you all are going to end up in some sort of danger or something," Delia said slowly, with a worried look on her face.

Misty was quite taken aback upon hearing that. Why would Ash say something like that? And why did he think that she and the other girls were going to be in danger?

"Mrs. Ketchum, why was Ash thinking like that?" Misty asked nervously.

"I don't know Misty," Delia answered truthfully. She was looking equally worried about the whole situation.

A few seconds passed with the two of them simply wondering about whatever could be the reason behind Ash's strange behavior.

But then suddenly Delia's image on the screen of the video-phone started to flicker, and before either of them could do anything, the call got disconnected.

"What the…?" she wondered to herself.

Just then, she heard a playful voice behind her which sounded as though it was laughing. She quickly turned behind and to her surprise saw a cute pink Pokémon smiling at her.

"Mew!" Misty exclaimed, recognizing the legendary pokémon whom she had met before.

"Hi, you are Misty, isn't it? I think we have met a couple of times before. Back when you were travelling with Ash, right?" the pink legendary asked her in a friendly tone.

'Ash again, huh?' she wondered. "Yeah, I remember meeting you Mew, but what are doing over here now?" Misty asked her, feeling confused.

"Well, I had sort of came looking for you. There isn't much time and we really need to hurry up, you know," Mew replied.

"Hurry up? What do you mean? And there isn't much time for what" Misty asked, now feeling seriously baffled.

Mew sighed, looking a little guilty and muttered, "Really, why did I got handed over with this job? I still don't think this is the right thing to do!"

"What are you talking about? And… and has this got anything to do with Ash?" Misty asked her.

Mew looked like she really didn't know how to answer her questions. She glanced once at the clock on the wall behind Misty, and soon closed her eyes as though concentrating on something.

Before Misty could do anything about it, she felt Mew teleporting the two of them.

"Mew…what _are_ you doing exactly?" Misty asked, feeling quite surprised as she saw that Mew had teleported them to a completely strange place which looked liked some sort of a dark underground cave.

"I am sorry about this Misty, but you will soon understand that what we are doing is extremely necessary," Mew replied.

"_We_?" Misty asked her, "So there are more people involved in this?"

"Well, sort of, yeah. Look, you can see that green light over there in the distance, right?" Mew suddenly asked her, "Just follow it, and wait over there for some time. You will soon understand what is happening over here."

Sure enough, Misty could see a faint green light glowing in a distance and she could also hear some hushed voices from that direction.

She turned back to ask Mew if anybody else was over there, but to her surprise Mew had disappeared. Probably teleported back to wherever she had came from.

'Great! What am I supposed to do now?' Misty wondered to herself. This was really proving to be a bizarre day for her.

First of all, she had a rather horrible nightmare involving some scary voice and a bloody river. Next she gets a pounding headache. After that she learns some mysterious stuff about Ash.

And later on, Mew herself appears in her gym, teleports her to some unknown place and leaves her all alone over there.

She remembered that Mew had asked her to follow the green light, and even though she was a little mad at Mew for leaving her alone over here, she still trusted the legendary pokemon.

'It can't be any worse than just standing over here', she thought to herself.

So Misty quietly walked along the path towards the source of the light, and realized that the hushed voices were growing louder and louder.

'But they don't sound dangerous, like that voice from the earlier nightmare', she wondered.

"So you are saying that you two were teleported over here by Mew too?" She heard a girl's voice speak.

"Yeah, actually I didn't recognize it at first and had to check it in my pokedex. Because I and Bonnie have never seen a Mew before," another girl answered.

Misty was so caught up in concentrating on what the girls were talking about, that she didn't noticed a rock in her way, and almost stumbled upon it, letting out a little yelp.

The voices immediately stopped talking and a complete silence fell in the cave.

'Looks like they heard me', Misty thought to herself, quickly scanning the surrounding area to see if there was any place to hide, only to find, that there wasn't.

"I'll go and see who it is!" a voice which sounded slightly familiar to Misty spoke, "Maybe it's another girl just like us!"

Misty saw a figure hurrying down the path, and in the faint green light, she recognized a familiar face with a bandana on top of her head.

"May!" she exclaimed, "Is that you?"

"Misty!" May seemed to be quite surprised as well to see Misty over there, "Yeah it's me. But wait, how did you came over here? Did Mew teleported you as well?" she asked her.

"Yes and…" but before Misty could say anything else, she saw that four other girls had also appeared behind May and were staring at her curiously.

"Do you two know each other?" a girl with wild purple her, and maroon eyes asked them.

"Oh yes!" May exclaimed, "We had met a few times, back when I was travelling with Ash. Misty is the Gym leader of Cerulean City."

"Wait a minute, does that mean you were the one travelling with him and Brock when they were in Kanto and Johto? And did you gave him that fishing lure?" another girl with dark blue-hair and deep blue eyes asked her in an excited tone.

"Eh, yeah that was me," Misty replied, feeling somewhat confused.

May must have sensed her confusion, because she immediately stated, "Oh and this is Dawn! She is a Pokémon Coordinator from the Sinnoh region."

"Hey, I remember Ash and Brock mentioning about you to me," Misty told Dawn as she remembered her two friends talking about her, when they were retelling their adventures in Sinnoh to Misty during a re-union.

"Yeah, I had been traveling with them in Sinnoh," Dawn replied. She then gestured towards the purple-haired girl standing beside her, and said, "And this is Iris from Unova region. She wants to become a Dragon Pokémon master."

"Hi," Iris smiled at her, "I had been travelling with Ash, and another friend Cilan, when we were in the Unova region."

"That's great! And I remember Ash mentioning about you too," Misty replied, "And I think Dragon Pokémon master is a cool goal. I am myself trying to become a Water Pokémon Master."

"And hey, I am Serena. Pokémon trainer from Kalos region," a girl with honey-colored hair and sapphire blue eyes spoke.

"Nice to meet you," Misty said, smiling at her.

"Isn't it a little strange that everyone who has been teleported over here by Mew has travelled with Ash in different regions?" Serena observed. "I just hope Ash himself is alright."

"Yeah, when I had called at his home his mother had told me that he had gone to Johto with some friends. Now that was really confusing," Misty wondered.

Just then, she saw a little girl standing behind Serena and peeking at her curiously. When she saw Misty staring at her too, she smiled and introduced herself, "I am Bonnie, from Lumiose City in Kalos region. I was travelling over there with Ash, Serena and my older brother Clemont, who is also a Gym Leader," she told her proudly.

And before Misty could say anything more than, "Oh, that's awesome!" Bonnie had gone down on one knee and was now saying, "But you know what Misty, even though my brother is a Gym-leader, I don't think he can look after himself properly. You are a Gym-leader too. And you are beautiful, and smart and talented, so will you please marry my brother and take care of him?"

Misty was completely stunned by Bonnie's proposal, but fortunately, Serena came to her rescue,

"Bonnie, stop it, you are embarrassing her!" Serena scolded her just the way an older sister would, "This is the fourth time I had to tell this to you, today!"

"Fourth time?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, she had asked us to marry her brother as well," Dawn informed her.

"Hey everyone, do you think that the green-colored thing over there is sort of increasing in size or something?" May suddenly spoke, pointing towards the source of green light behind them.

For the first time Misty properly observed the green light. It looked like a portal or something, the sort of which you might see in horror movies. Just looking at it gave Misty the creeps, and the fact that it was steadily becoming larger didn't exactly help to lessen her fear.

"Look girls, I think we should get out of this place immediately," she told the others, "I don't think that green portal-like thing is safe."

"But Mew had said that we were supposed to wait over here," Dawn insisted.

"Actually, I am not so sure whether we should still trust Mew, seeing that she just left us all over here," Iris said a little bitterly.

Misty herself wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She trusted Mew, no doubt. But she couldn't understand why the legendary Pokémon had just left all of them alone in this creepy place, with only a spooky portal for company.

But the next moment she realized that there was no need for her to put so much thought in this matter, as some type of force got set up in the portal and it started pulling all the girls towards it.

"Quick! Run!" Serena yelled and tried to get away from the portal.

The other girls followed too, but the portal was pulling them with just too much force, and before any of them could do anything, they got sucked inside it.

The last thing Misty heard were the screams of the other girls before she fell unconscious.

* * *

**Author's Note:- Sorry everyone, it took a really long time to update this fic. I am really busy these days, so... But anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter, and don't worry the PJO characters would be there from next chapter onwards. And I would most probably explain whatever Ash is doing in the third or fourth chapter.**

**And in case you all got annoyed by the long introductions between the girls, well that was neccessary because I didn't wanted all of them to know each other from the beginning itself. If they all just knew each other, and were getting along well from the start then there would be know fun, right?**

**Please Review!**


End file.
